


Ariana

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard loving someone who can't show you their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for laundrylove.

“Ariana, love, you need to eat.”

The young witch ignored her mother, instead focused on the magical spirals surrounding her hands. She wasn’t hungry, she just wanted to focus. But it was hard, sometimes, to do that. Yet she tried, concentrating on those spirals and weaving them around, hoping they’d listen to her commands and form what she wanted. She heard her mother sigh and leave the room, and for a few moments the spirals obeyed and weaved into a perfect knitted star. The door opened and she looked up, hoping to show Alby what she could do. There stood Abby instead, and she pouted. Alby would never show up for her, not even when it was just the two of them.

Abby, Aberforth to everyone else, crouched down and grinned at his little sister. “That’s a mighty fine star there, Ariana. Is it for Albus?”

Even though she made it with that in mind, she shook her head and handed it to her brother. She looked into his face and couldn’t help but smile a bit as his grin grew larger. He gave a strong hug and convinced her to eat. Even when her star began to fade, she kept on smiling, not knowing that it would brighten her brother’s heart even more than her acts of magic.


End file.
